User talk:SiegfreidZ
O_o Wow, you really do have a high edit count, for being a member here for almost two months. I figured you must've been an admin? You should try requesting for being one (User:Blue Ninjakoopa and User:Kperfekt722 are B'Crats here, try bugging one of their talk pages). Seriously, though, good job so far. ;) HavocReaper'48 03:13, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, when I first came here, the site had 14 pages, no edits within a few months, and was in sore need of a dedicated contributor. I've thought about applying for an admin position, but I've just not gotten around to it yet. Maybe I will, though.... :) SiegfreidZ 21:12, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I know how you feel. Keep the faith, buddy... HavocReaper'48 22:12, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Absolutely I barely have time for this wiki anymore, as I also own or administrate about 7 or so other ones. You definitely deserve it. I'll grant you admin powers and rollback powers under the request that you (or you find someone to) make the logo go in the upper left corner of the wiki instead of it saying "Wikia Gaming". Don't abuse your powers (which I'm sure you won't) and I'm fine with you being an admin. Kperfekt BURN!!! 05:35, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :Don't worry about the logo, I know a user who's working on it (he's not from this wiki). HavocReaper'48 18:46, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::kthx. Hey, aren't you on SmashWiki as well? Kperfekt BURN!!! 18:48, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Yup. Toomai from SW is working on it. HavocReaper'48 20:27, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Logo Any suggestions or thoughts? HavocReaper'48 22:00, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :On what kind of logo to have? I was thinking of 8-bit Pit against a horde of Medusa's enemies, backed up by Palutena and a bunch of Centurions. SiegfreidZ 20:03, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::A bit cluttered, don't ya think? HavocReaper'48 19:49, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Perhaps, but it does get the point of the site across; though, I do like the simplicity of the current image on the home screen, and elegant spritework would look better than a horde....SiegfreidZ 21:11, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Yo Sorry, I had a bit of a hiatus. Anyway- MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage needs to be changed- notice at the top of your browser it says "Kid Icarus Wiki - a Wiki Gaming wiki "? Yeah, change to something like- " Icaruspedia- The Kid Icarus Wiki ". This wiki's really shaping up. --HavocReaper'48 02:20, May 9, 2010 (UTC) : Sure, I think that's a good idea to change the sitename, but I think the URL should remain the way it is. I'll look into it. -SiegfreidZ ::I don't think we can change the URL anyway, but judging by the ugly "Welcome to Icaruspedia" (no offense) logo that was on the main page, I figured it was the site's intended name. Some other wikis merge the wiki name with "-wiki" or "-pedia", and I assumed it was the case with this wiki. No need to change the URL, just the MediaWiki thing. Oh, and congrats on the 500 edits. --HavocReaper'48 00:06, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :::I've contacted Wikia Admin about this, and IcarusPedia sounds good to them. I'll confirm the change soon. As for the image, I'm not sure where it came from...'twasn't mine. Thanks :)-SiegfreidZ 00:32, May 12, 2010 (UTC) YESH! Do you like the new logo design? I think it's awesome. Also, my bad, MediaWiki:Pagetitle needs to be changed. Just take out that " - a Wikia Gaming Wiki - " bit. I would myself, but only admins can change it. --HavocReaper'48 14:44, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :I do like it, yes. I contacted the wikia admins to change the sitename, and they said that they did, but it still says "A Wikia Gaming wiki", so I'm gonna contact 'em again on. -SiegfreidZ 19:27, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:52, June 2, 2010 (UTC) DUDE DUDE THIS IS EXTREMELY IMPORTANT http://gameinformer.com/b/news/archive/2010/06/15/holy-crap-kid-icarus-is-back-and-in-3d.aspx --HavocReaper'48 18:57, June 15, 2010 (UTC) TRAILER, KID ICARUS UPRISING. --HavocReaper'48 19:18, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey Now that there's a third installment in the ''Kid Icarus'' series, I'm ready to lend a helping hand in making this a reliable source for Kid Icarus information! I'd be more than glad to help out in any way I can, though I don't have Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters. - BattleFranky202 16:23, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Yo Heh, looks like the new game brought in some users! Too bad I can't say the same for the DK Wiki.... anyway, check out MediaWiki talk:Common.js. Also, do you think I can be an admin here? --HavocReaper'48 19:19, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, we got at least 3 new named contributors. Looks like things have cooled down for the moment, but I'm sure we'll be seeing more action as the 3DS gets closer to launch! I'll talk with kperfect about your admin request, but I don't see any reason why not; you're a constant contributor and have provided decent upkeep for the site. -SiegfreidZ 21:08, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Reaper sprite Just wondering, you said that you could get a sprite of the Reaper flipping-out. How do you get that? What's the process you have to go through to get it? - BattleFranky202 23:18, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, sorry, I've been really busy lately. I used to do a fair bit of spriting, so I've got a stock of KI sprite sheets saved up. There's quite a few sites dedicated to gathering game sprites, too, that I was going to visit. I had also considered booting up a KI ROM and simply screenshotting the Reaper. I'll try to get to it soon, but probably not before a day or two. -SiegfreidZ 02:58, July 3, 2010 (UTC) ::It's okay, I managed to find a spritesheet here: http://tsgk.captainn.net/?p=showgame&t=sy&sy=6&ga=165 And I got a friend to rip the "freak-out" Reaper sprites from the sheet so I could use them. - BattleFranky202 03:50, July 4, 2010 (UTC) KI Fansite o_O, look at this website I found. They have a bunch of sprites, and even the game manual and level stuff! Think it'll be useful? --HavocReaper'48 21:32, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, it's a pretty good site, with lots of good info. *ahem* most of the sprites on this wiki came from there.... -SiegfreidZ 17:46, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Pluton Fly It says in the manual that it is "Pluton fly". Are you sure you want to move it back to "Pluton Fly"? — AXXONNfire 21:28, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :I am, for two reasons. First off, the Eggplant Wizard has the second word in its name capitalized in the manual, as are all the multiple-word names for items, so "Pluton fly" is actually the anomaly. Secondly, "Pluton fly" is grammatically incorrect in reference to a proper name, so the manual is incorrect there, too. -SiegfreidZ 21:43, July 14, 2010 (UTC) NIWA Are you familiar with NIWA? I would highly recommend trying to join the site - basically we move into a network of independent Nintedo wikis, and we would get way more viewers and users. --Havoc'48 05:02, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :I created the Starfy Wiki, and even though I don't contribute as much as I used to, I still agreed to make a transition to NIWA. I think it's a neat idea, all the other Wikis are joining in. Besides, I prefer the old Wiki look that comes with their system as opposed to the new Wikia look. - BattleFranky202 05:31, November 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, many wikis have joined NIWA recently following the transition to the new skin on Wikia. It would probably get us many more good editors that don't know about Icaruspedia at the moment. →'ΑΧΧΟΝΝfire' 22:43, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, it's certainly gotten a lot of recommendations ;)! I think this is definitely something to look into. The site wasn't working when I tried to visit it, though.... SiegfreidZ 23:36, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I've posted the request on their forums. They sometimes have downtime unfortunately. --Havoc 01:01, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Update, they want a merge with another KIWiki and ultimately make the end result the NIWA version. --Havoc 03:44, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :It sounds like they want us to merge with Palutenapedia. Comparing our site and theirs, I think we have far more content than their site and we could certainly add a lot. A merger would benefit the community as a whole, with our articles and their support. I just don't want to lose any of the hard work that's been done with this site. SiegfreidZ 06:18, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Independent Kid Icarus Wiki We recently lauched an independent Kid Icarus Wiki, Wicarus. There isn't any competitive reason behind it; it is really to create an independent wiki for the Kid Icarus Fandom. A combination of IcarusPedia and Wicarus would really help to achieve our goal! Check it out, it's still new : http://wicarus.gamedom.org PS: Can someone hand me the email of one of the admins of IcarusPedia? :Greetings, Ahmlinker! I'm the admin here at IcarusPedia. I've looked at your site, and I like the layout of it. I'm interested in a combination of info, and I'l be contacting you by email. -SiegfreidZ 06:38, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Picture Problem Hey, I have a question about editing on this wiki. I'm not sure if I'm the only one having this problem, but when posting images on a page, they seem to automatically move to the very bottom of the article. When attempting to move them from there, they are extremely difficult to reposition and have a tendancy to break up the text. I must admit that I'm not very wikia savvy, but do you know what might be causing this? DoctorFantastic 08:18, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :Well, looking at your entries, the picture files are plopped in the middle of sentences, and often in the middle of words. Always check where your cursor is before you go to add a file and check the right/left orientation to better make the picture fit within the page. For example, check back on Skullwing to see how I've changed your edit; you'll find that I've moved the file out of the word it was buried in, and set the orientation to right instead of left. Thanks for all your work on the wiki! -SiegfreidZ 18:49, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ::You're welcome, glad I could contribute! I just hope I didn't make this mistake in too many of the edits I've done. However, I've tried adding a photo the way you've shown, but no matter where I place it, it still automatically goes to the very bottom of the page. I'm hoping this is just another silly mistake on my part, but I'm still not so sure. Whenever I added images in the past, it never did anything quite like this, so I don't really understand what I'm doing wrong aside from what you pointed out. Under these circumstances, I'll probably stick to editing article text instead of pictures for now. DoctorFantastic 08:54, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Hello! It seems as if you are becoming inactive on this wiki. If you would, do you mind giving me bureaucrat status? I really want to add a WordMark, Favicon, Background, a Customized Welcome Message, etc. Please check out this blog: User blog:Bullet Francisco/Can I adopt this wiki? --Bullet Francisco :I'm by no means abandoning this wiki; I've put too much work into it and would continue to serve as an admin. However, if you'd like to help, I'd more than welcome any assistance. -SiegfreidZ 14:19, August 14, 2011 (UTC) : :: I see, but can you consider making me an admin? I'm really good with coding and can set up the Media Wiki pages, and give this wiki more color. --Bullet Francisco02:01, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Updating Hola, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Team. I was wondering if it would be ok to give you guys a new makeover on the main page and provide you guys with a skin to get ready for the new game. Please let me know. - Wagnike2 15:30, September 21, 2011 (UTC) : The new background and theme looks great! Thanks for adding it to the wiki. -SiegfreidZ 02:09, September 25, 2011 (UTC) You're Welcome! Glad I could contribute, and its great to see you back as well! The wikia has also been getting some fantastic contributors helping with things like translations and the new logo. With more people getting interested, I have no doubt that this will certainly develop into the best source for Kid Icarus information! - 04:37, September 25, 2011 (UTC)DoctorFantastic NIWA Move Hello. NIWA Staff members want us to move to our own domain, we will not be merging with any sites. Can we make this happen? The other members are OK with it. --Bullet Francisco 22:16, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm totally cool with it. How do we confirm the move? -SiegfreidZ 22:25, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Do you have a Skype? We can get in a chat with the host is willing to move us. --Bullet Francisco 22:30, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::: I don't have a Skype account, no. I suppose I can set one up pretty quick, though. :::: Ok. If you could do that, it'd be great. We will be moving ASAP. --Bullet Francisco 22:34, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Okay, set up. Skype name is same as my user, here. -SiegfreidZ 22:43, January 8, 2012 (UTC) About the NIWA Move Hey, I wish I could assist in this move to the new domain, but beyond writing on here, I don't really have any knowledge of how to move wikia content or how this movement will operate in general. Glad to hear that this is happening though, and I will certainly continue to contribute to the wiki after the move to the new host site. DoctorFantastic 07:16, January 9, 2012 (UTC) It's great to hear we're becoming independent, but I have little to no experience in how to move content either. Also is there a new website for this wiki now? My Skype name is same as my username. (RicketyTrigger 22:42, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Mind making me an admin Or a bureacrat? This wiki needs more templates, too, like a template for images (that is, a template that says "this page needs mroe images")? You don't have to promote me, but really, this wiki needs more weeding out now that Kid Icarus: Uprings is getting closer to release. - BattleFranky202 02:05, March 14, 2012 (UTC)